The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including an insulating layer.
Recently, in accordance with the development of semiconductor technologies and the needs of consumers, electronic devices may have higher integration densities and improved performance. In this regard, there may be a need to increase the integration densities and improve the performance of semiconductor devices that are the main components of such electronic devices. In particular, some insulating layer materials used in manufacturing conventional semiconductor devices may not meet permittivity and/or insulation objectives.